The game of death
by law-san
Summary: Emi , membre de l'équipage des heart se retrouve séparer de l'équipage a cause d'un incident ...Elle va alors se réveillé sur un île pas vraiment comme les autres.. ( pas doué pour les résumé ) /!\ viol , gore et du yaoi prochainement /!\


**PDV d'Emi :**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, allongée dans le sable, sur une plage. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterris ici, je me lève et regarde autour de moi : c'étais désert. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune vie, à part peut-être cette jungle qui venait juste après la plage. Il faut que je retrouve mon capitaine et le reste de l'équipage. Je décidais de marcher un peu, espèrant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer où je suis. Je longeais la plage à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrait m'aider, espèrant ne pas être seule. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui c'est passé avant d'arriver sur cette île, mais j'étais blessée, peut-être à cause d'un combat ? Je ne sais pas ...  
Alors que je croyais être seul, je vis au loin quelqu'un arriver en ma direction : c'était un gars avec un chapeau de paille et une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, il tenait un gigot dans sa main. Je le reconnus immédiatement : c'était Monkey D. Luffy, un des supernovas. Que faisait-il ici, et avait-il des souvenirs de comment était-il arrivé sur cette île ? Ou bien ne se souvenait-il de rien ?  
Le supernovas était à présent juste en face de moi, il me regarda un instant avant de me dire :

-T'es qui toi ?_ Dit-il assez curieux de me voir ici._  
-Je suis Emi, toi je sais que tu es Monkey D. Luffy.  
-Ouais,_ il mangea à nouveau une part de son gigot_, dit tu n'aurais pas vu mon équipage ? Je chais pas où ils chont, _s'exclama mugiwara la bouche pleine._  
-Comment le saurais-je ? Je viens à peine d'arriver et moi je cherche mon capitaine l'as tu vu ? C 'est Trafalgar Law.  
-Non, désolé ! J'ai pas vu ton capitaine shishi,_ il finit son gigot et balança l'os un peu plus loin_, moi je suis ici depuis hier matin et aucune trace de mon équipage en plus, mais ici, la nourriture est trop bonne !

Lui aussi ne trouve pas son équipage... Je me demande pourquoi nous sommes ici et où sont les autres. Je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué mais, à mon poignée gauche, se trouvait un bracelet avec des lettres bizarres dessus. Luffy aussi l'avait. Sur ce bracelet, en plus des inscriptions, un drôle de cristaux vert y tronait. Je n'avais jamais vu ce bracelet auparavant, c'est la première fois que je le vois. Le supernovas me sortit de mes pensées en prenant la parole .

-Hey ! Ça te dit de rester avec moi et qu'on recherche ton capitaine et mon équipage à deux ?_ Dit-il avec un sourire baka sur le visage._

Je ne sais pas si accepter était une bonne idée, c'était un rival de mon capitaine... Mais j'acceptais tout de même, c'était toujours mieux que de rester seule .

-Bon viens ! Je meurs de faim je veux manger,_ gueula-t-il en rompant le silence._  
-Tu viens à peine de manger_, lui dis-je en soupirant._  
-Mais moi, j'ai faim !  
-Je soupirais d'accord !

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de me prendre par le bras pour m'amener à l'entrée de la jungle.

-Luffy ? Tu n'aurais pas vu d'autre personne depuis que tu es sur cette île,_ le questionnais-je._  
-Si, toi ! Shishi, il sourit, sinon je n'ai vu personne d'autre.

J'étais un peu déçue de sa réponse, j'espère que nous ne sommes pas seuls sur cette île, et que nous retrouverons des personnes et que nous aurons des explications du comment nous sommes arrivés ici.  
Petit à petit, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la jungle, toujours dans mes pensées; je n'avais pas vu que Mugiwara avait disparu et n'étais plus avec moi. Je le remarquais seulement plusieurs minutes plus tard.

-Luffy ? _fis-je en regardant autour de moi._

Il n'était plus là. J'étais à nouveau seule. Mais où était-il passé ? Sûrement avait-il repéré de la nourriture et était partit la chercher... Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, il était gris orageux, pourtant il était bleu avec seulement quelques nuages trente minutes auparavant. De fines goutes d'eau commencèrent à tomber du ciel pour venir s'écraser au sol. En plus je n'avais aucun endroit où m'abriter, j'haussais les épaules et marchais,je ne sais où, mais peut-être que je finirais par trouver quelqu'un .

**Fin PDV d'Emi**

**Quelque part sur Grand Line dans une île isolée :**

-Fufufu, cela commence à devenir un peu ennuyeux.

L'inconnu eu un petit rire avant de faire un grand sourire des plus sadiques en regardant la vidéo-surveillance :

-Je vais lui envoyer la "bête des enfers ", ça va faire un peu d'action,_ dit-il avant de rire sadiquement alors que la "bête des enfers " se rapprochait de plus en plus de la heart._


End file.
